Porque pasan estas cosa ahora?
by Maresk321
Summary: xfin actualizo!y no se q dcir, q: REVIEWS a kmbio d actualizaciones, xD, espero les gust!
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia esta basada en Rai/Kim, amo esa pareja espero q a uds tambien les guste osino mueranse, no mentira ojala que les gust mi fic...soy nueva en esto

Capitulo 1

Era un día completamente normal para los monjes del templo xiaolin, es decir, un día de duros entrenamientos, la única diferencia era que hoy debían entrenar con los ojos vendados.

Todos estaban entrenando separados hasta que algo hizo que Raimundo y Kimiko saltaran hacia la misma dirección pero sin darse cuenta, hasta que chocaron dándose un beso, que fue seguido por una dolorosa caída en la que Raimundo se llevo la peor y mejor parte a la vez. La peor porque de verdad fue una dura caída, pero la mejor porque Kimiko había caído sobre él quedando su cuerpo muy cercano a él. Sentían la respiración del otro como si fuera la de ellos mismos, algo que hizo que Kimiko se ruborizara y se apresurara a levantarse. Luego que ambos estuvieran de pie, se quitaron las vendas de sus ojos. Ambos sintieron como si la magia de aquel momento se fuera desvaneciendo de a poco. Ninguno quería que eso acabara. Después de quitarse las vendas, se quedaron mirándose fijamente por un rato, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, pero no tuvieron que hacerlo ya que Dojo llegó con ese pergamino raro...xD, diciendo que se había revelado un nuevo sheng gon wu(o como se escriba).

Kimiko y Raimundo volvieron a la realidad y se subieron a Dojo sin decir ni una palabra, y para impresión de los otros, así estuvieron todo el camino hasta que llegaron a su destino. No se demoraron nada en encontrar el wu, pero como siempre había un idiota que los estaba molestando(ya sabrán quien es, verdad?)...Jack Spycer y sus robots, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que este atacara.

- Jackbots ataquen! - gritó el supuesto genio del mal.

- No tardaremos en derramar a tus pateros robots Jack Spycer - dijo el pequeño monje calvo con lo que se produjo silencio.

- Querrás decir DERROTAR a sus PATÉTICOS robots – corrigió Raimundo.

Pero mientras ellos estaban con sus juegos de palabras no se percataron de que Spycer había ido tras el wu, solo una chica de ojos azules se dio cuenta y llegó al mismo tiempo que él.

- Jack te reto a un duelo xiaolin, mi túnica de tres toneladas por tu tercer brazo.

- El juego será...carrera hasta el wu – luego de decir eso todo se empezó a preparar para el duelo.

- Gonyi tampai(no se como se escribe) – dijeron los dos a coro.

Comenzaron a correr y esquivar los obstáculos. Kimiko llevaba la delantera, pero Spycer usó su tercer brazo para coger a Kim por el pie y tirarla hacia atrás, pero ella no se quedó como si nada ya que usó su túnica de tres toneladas lo que impidió que Jack lograra lo que quería. Asi Kimiko llegó primero al wu y ganó el duelo xiaolin. Todos la felicitaron muy alegremente menos Raimundo que un poco sonrojado solo le lanzó un "Bien hecho muchacha". Para sorpresa de todos eso fue lo único que se dijeron en todo el día. Nadie sabía el porque estaban así de reservados, pero no se atrevieron a preguntar.

En la noche...

CONTINUARÁ...

Es mi primer fic de duelo xiaolin espero que les guste y me gustaria agradecerle a raven-vidaurreta(dany) y a mi amiga mary x haberme ayudado, no se olviden de poner hartos reviews, buenos o malo para seguir mejorando cada vez más. si tengo algun erro no se olviden de ponerlo acepto critica, flores, premios lo que sea,xD


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 3 

Después de un largo silencio, Omi, Cley y Dojo se dieron cuenta que Kimiko y Raimundo habían estado todo el viaje poniendo caritas, sonrojándose y riéndose. Era algo que no se veía muy a menudo entre ellos dos, en realidad nunca se veía algo como eso. Así que Cley decidió romper el silencio.

Cley: - ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos, parecen dos cerdos juntos llenándose de lodo en un corral – Todos lo miraron con cara de: emmm si eso mismo...

Rai: - Que! ¿Acaso no puedo divertirme con mi "amiga" Kimiko?

Dojo: - Claro que puedes, pero eso es algo que nunca hemos visto, a menos que la estés molestando.

Rai: - Eso no es cierto! Verdad Kim? – estaba muy molesto por los comentarios de sus amigos.

Kim: - Ehhhh...bueno...claro Rai – algo dudosa fue su respuesta.

Rai: - Basta! Que acaso todos piensan que soy un idiota molestoso? – realmente ahora si lo habían herido, especialmente Kimiko – Pues ya no tendrán el gusto de decírmelo denuevo, ME VOY DE AQUI! – después de decir esto se lanzó al bosque desde la espalda de Dojo.

Kim: - No, Rai! – gritó – ven lo que han hecho, debo ir a buscarlo.

Pero Kimiko dijeron todos, realmente habían metido la pata, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando se dieron cuenta.

Mientras tanto un frijol... digo Hannibal Been observaba la escena.

HB(es Hannibal Been desde ahora es que me aburrí de escribirlo): - Creo que mi plan está empezando a dar resultado, wuajjajajajajajajaj – su risa pareció resonar por todo el lugar.

En otra parte un joven de ojos verdes caminaba muy enfadado sin rumbo, mientras que recordaba todo lo que había pasado.

Flashback

Después del primer beso Raimundo se sentía como en las nubes, empezó a quitarse la polera, pero Kimiko algo sorprendida lo detuvo.

Kim: - Rai, no pienses que por un beso ya tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras – le dijo muy seriamente – Te quiero mucho Rai, pero esto no es lo que yo quiero.

Después de lo que la dragón del fuego le había dicho, se desilusionó un poco.

Pero se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón, él la amaba y se suponía que ella también lo amaba a él, podía esperar para siempre si es que fuera necesario, así que después de sacarse la polera solo atinó a darle un tierno beso en los labios al que ella correspondió, se abrazaron y así se quedaron dormidos.( jajajjaja q se habían imaginado...COCHINOS! wuajajajja)

Fin del Flashback

En medio del bosque una chica japonesa gritaba el nombre se su amado dragón del viento, de pronto de entre los arbustos apareció "Raimundo". Lo que Kimiko no sabía era que en realidad ese no era su Rai sino que era HB quien había utilizado el mobi-morfológico( o como se diga) para transformarse.

HB: - Kimiko que bueno que estás aquí, debo mostrarte algo importante – rió para sus adentros.

Kim: - Rai! – se lanzó a sus brazos – pensé que estabas enojado conmigo, pero vamos a donde tu dices – luego le sonrió.

Omi y Cley había encontrado el wu, peleado con Jack Spycer, y todo lo normal, pero estaban muy preocupados por sus dos amigos, luego vieron a Raimundo salir de alguna parte del bosque, se alegraron, pero todavía faltaba su amiga de cabellos oscuros.

Rai: - Y donde está Kim? – fue lo primero que preguntó cuando llegó.

Dojo: - Fue a buscarte.

Omi: - Sí, y se suponía que debías volver con ella! – gritó.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 

Después de un largo silencio, Omi, Cley y Dojo se dieron cuenta que Kimiko y Raimundo habían estado todo el viaje poniendo caritas, sonrojándose y riéndose. Era algo que no se veía muy a menudo entre ellos dos, en realidad nunca se veía algo como eso. Así que Cley decidió romper el silencio.

Cley: - ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos, parecen dos cerdos juntos llenándose de lodo en un corral – Todos lo miraron con cara de: emmm si eso mismo...

Rai: - Que! ¿Acaso no puedo divertirme con mi "amiga" Kimiko?

Dojo: - Claro que puedes, pero eso es algo que nunca hemos visto, a menos que la estés molestando.

Rai: - Eso no es cierto!!! Verdad Kim? – estaba muy molesto por los comentarios de sus amigos.

Kim: - Ehhhh...bueno...claro Rai – algo dudosa fue su respuesta.

Rai: - Basta!!!!! Que acaso todos piensan que soy un idiota molestoso?? – realmente ahora si lo habían herido, especialmente Kimiko – Pues ya no tendrán el gusto de decírmelo denuevo, ME VOY DE AQUI!!!!!!! – después de decir esto se lanzó al bosque desde la espalda de Dojo.

Kim: - No, Rai!!! – gritó – ven lo que han hecho, debo ir a buscarlo.

Pero Kimiko dijeron todos, realmente habían metido la pata, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando se dieron cuenta.

Mientras tanto un frijol... digo Hannibal Been observaba la escena.

HB(es Hannibal Been desde ahora es que me aburrí de escribirlo): - Creo que mi plan está empezando a dar resultado, wuajjajajajajajajaj – su risa pareció resonar por todo el lugar.

En otra parte un joven de ojos verdes caminaba muy enfadado sin rumbo, mientras que recordaba todo lo que había pasado.

Flashback

Después del primer beso Raimundo se sentía como en las nubes, empezó a quitarse la polera, pero Kimiko algo sorprendida lo detuvo.

Kim: - Rai, no pienses que por un beso ya tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras – le dijo muy seriamente – Te quiero mucho Rai, pero esto no es lo que yo quiero.

Después de lo que la dragón del fuego le había dicho, se desilusionó un poco.

Pero se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón, él la amaba y se suponía que ella también lo amaba a él, podía esperar para siempre si es que fuera necesario, así que después de sacarse la polera solo atinó a darle un tierno beso en los labios al que ella correspondió, se abrazaron y así se quedaron dormidos.( jajajjaja q se habían imaginado...COCHINOS!!! wuajajajja)

Fin del Flashback

En medio del bosque una chica japonesa gritaba el nombre se su amado dragón del viento, de pronto de entre los arbustos apareció "Raimundo". Lo que Kimiko no sabía era que en realidad ese no era su Rai sino que era HB quien había utilizado el mobi-morfológico( o como se diga) para transformarse.

HB: - Kimiko que bueno que estás aquí, debo mostrarte algo importante – rió para sus adentros.

Kim: - Rai!! – se lanzó a sus brazos – pensé que estabas enojado conmigo, pero vamos a donde tu dices – luego le sonrió.

Omi y Cley había encontrado el wu, peleado con Jack Spycer, y todo lo normal, pero estaban muy preocupados por sus dos amigos, luego vieron a Raimundo salir de alguna parte del bosque, se alegraron, pero todavía faltaba su amiga de cabellos oscuros.

Rai: - Y donde está Kim?? – fue lo primero que preguntó cuando llegó.

Dojo: - Fue a buscarte.

Omi: - Sí, y se suponía que debías volver con ella!!!!!! – gritó.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aqui estoy denuevo actualizando... pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero estuve todo el año muy ocupada y ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero poder actualizar más seguido ( eso espero). buenodenuevo disculpas y los dejor con la historia...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les recordare donde había quedado...

En medio del bosque una chica japonesa gritaba el nombre se su amado dragón del viento, de pronto de entre los arbustos apareció "Raimundo". Lo que Kimiko no sabía era que en realidad ese no era su Rai sino que era HB quien había utilizado el mobi-morfológico( o como se diga) para transformarse.

HB: - Kimiko que bueno que estás aquí, debo mostrarte algo importante – rió para sus adentros.

Kim: - Rai!! – se lanzó a sus brazos – pensé que estabas enojado conmigo, pero vamos a donde tu dices – luego le sonrió.

Omi y Cley había encontrado el wu, peleado con Jack Spycer, y todo lo normal, pero estaban muy preocupados por sus dos amigos, luego vieron a Raimundo salir de alguna parte del bosque, se alegraron, pero todavía faltaba su amiga de cabellos oscuros.

Rai: - Y donde está Kim?? – fue lo primero que preguntó cuando llegó.

Dojo: - Fue a buscarte.

Omi: - Sí, y se suponía que debías volver con ella!!!!!! – gritó.

Bueno el recordatorio fue algo largo, pero hace tiempo que no actualizaba y por eso no creo que se acuerden mucho, bueno no los aburro más...

QUE CONTINUE LA HISTORIA...

aa: cuando hablan

" aa": cuando piensan

Capitulo 4 

Volviendo con Kim...

Kim: - Rai, a donde vamos??

HB: Todavia no te das cuentas niña tonta??!!! – mientras se volvia a transformar en el frijol que todos conocemos y le daba un buen golpe a Kim, dejandola inconsciente. Luego la chica despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una jaula.

HB: - Por fin despiertas Kimiko – con una sonrisa malévola.

Kim: Voy a salir de aquí, porque estoy segura de que van a venir a rescatarme, y no podrás hacer nada – después de dicho eso se sentó a meditar.

HB: - Eso es lo que tu crees niñita, por que mejor no ves lo que pasa, por ti misma – le muestra una pantalla a Kim en la que estaban sus amigos. Todos ellos aparecían riéndose, pero Kimiko rompió en llanto cuando escucho de que hablaban.

Omi: - Que bueno que Kimiko no está así no tenemos que escuchar cuando está presumiendo de sus cosas.

Cley: - Sí, siempre usa ropa diferente, pero con la mayoría se ve ridícula.

Lo que más hirió a la chica fue lo que escuchó decir a Raimundo.

Rai: - Jaajjaja, tienen razón, pero lo mejor fue que anoche creía que yo la amaba y yo en realidad lo único que quería era acostarme con ella ( Que fuerte no?)

Omi: - Enserio??, que tonta!

Todos: Sí, jajaja!!!!

Como imaginarán la pobre de Kim estaba destrozada con lo que acababa de escuchar.

Kim: - Eso es mentira, estás tratando de engañarme!!!! – trató de calmarse, pero ni ella misma estaba segura de que lo que había escuchado era mentira – No caeré en tu trampa!!!

HB: " Pues eso lo veremos"

En otra parte...

Dojo: - Debemos volver al templo y preguntarle al maestro Fung que tenemos que hacer.

Cley: - Dojo tiene razón, además ya hemos buscado por todas partes y no hemos encontrado nada.

Rai: - Si quieren vayan ustedes, yo no me detendré hasta haber encontrado a mi Kim.

Los monjes se quedaron con la boca hasta el suelo con lo que acababan de escuchar, Raimundo había dicho MI Kim??!!!

Dojo: - Que acabas de decir Raimundo???

Rai: - Eeehhhhh – realmente había dicho eso sin pensarlo – dije que no me detendría hasta encontrar a Kimiko, por que??

Cley: - Amigo, que es lo que te pasa??

Dojo: - O mejor dicho que lo que pasó contigo y Kimiko?

Rai: - Bueno, está bien les diré... amo a Kim y anoche dormimos juntos, es por eso que no nos encontraron.

Cley: - Pero que fue lo que hicieron??

Rai: - Solo nos dimos un beso y luego no quedamos dormidos... que se estaban imaginando??

Omi no entendía nada de lo que hablaban así que solo atinó a decir: - De todas modas hay que avisarle al M. Fung.

Todos: - DE TODOS MODOS!!!

Omi: - Eso también!

Cley: - El pequeño vaquero tiene razón.

Dojo: - Así que todos a bordo.

Rai: - Está bien, pero luego seguiremos buscándola.

En el bosque, Kimiko seguía sentada tratando de no demostrar el dolor que sentía por dentro.

HB: - Ahora si crees en lo que viste?

Kim: - Ni una sola palabra – dijo entre sollozos.

HB: - Claro!, después de lo que viste ya no puedes confiar en tus amigos.

Kim: - Lo que me mostraste era mentira!!!

HB: - ¬¬

Kim: - Está bien, creo que nunca podré confiar en ellos como antes.

HB: - Entonces te propongo dejarte en libertad, solo si me prometes entregarme algunos wus, pero no debes decirle nada a tus amigos y debes pelear contra ellos si es que fuera necesario.

Kim: - No lo sé... no estoy muy segura.

HB: - Así quedarás a mano con ellos por lo que te hicieron y después podrás seguir tu vida, que me dices?

Kim: - Está bien, que wus necesitas?

HB: Necesito todos los Sheng Gon Wus que tengan, son justo los que necesito y también quiero que me traigas a Raimundo.

Kim: - A Rai, para que?

HB: - Tu solo trae lo que te pido, y no hagas preguntas!

Kim: - Esta bien, lo haré mi amo – sus ojos se pusieron rojos para después volver a su color normal.

HB: - Wuajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj

CONTINUARA...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Que les parecio, a lo mejor un poco corto pero tratare d actualizar pronto para que no se aburran...

que pasara con la historia?Que vio Kimiko en la pantalla del televisor plasma de 70pulgadas?xDPor que se le pusieron los ojos rojos a Kimiko?Por que hago preguntas fomes?Por que no paro de lesear aqui y mejor los dejo tranquilos,?

Bueno esto y más en el proximo capitulo y agradeceria reviews

Agradezco tambien los reviews que me mandaron

Raven-vidaurreta: me motivas siempre para escribir y espero que te haya gustado mi fic.y pronto mataremos al frijol xD

GotichGirl: me alegra que te haya gustado, ojala sigas leyendo.

always mssb: pronto sera el rescate romantico no te preocupes que bueno t haya gustado

Katiuska: grax por deprtarme si no me mandas ese review capaz que no hubiera actualizado, me motivaste, muxas gracias, espero q tus´preguntas se hayan respondido con el cap

bueno solo eso, gracias a toos los que leyeron aunke no hayan mandado reviews...pero ahora plz...REVIEWS!!! adios


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí había quedado... 

Kim: - Está bien, lo haré mi amo – sus ojos se pusieron rojos para después volver a su color normal.

HB: - Wuajajajajajajaja

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo 5 

Lo que pasaba era que mientras Kimiko estuvo inconsciente HB le puso un chip en su cabeza que empezaba a funcionar después de unas horas y que hacia que obedeciera todas sus órdenes. Así mostrándole los videos no pondría resistencia.

Mientras que los demás dragones le contaban lo sucedido a su maestro aparece una chica de ojos azules en la puerta.

Kim: - Hola chicos, que tal?

Rai: - Kim que bueno que estés aquí y que no te haya pasado nada – exclamó.

Clei: - Como estás vaquerita?

Omi: - Kimiko!!! Te extrañamos mucho!!!

Kim: - Yo también los extrañé mucho – lanzándose a los brazos de Raimundo, haciendo que este se sonroje.

M. Fung: - Bienvenida joven monje – Kim le contesta con una reverencia.

El resto del día se la pasaron entrenando, hasta que anocheció y el maestro los llamó para que realizaran un último ejercicio antes de irse a dormir. Kimiko a diferencia de los otros no quiso hacer el ejercicio lo que hizo que el maestro se enojara y la castigara sin comer hasta que hiciera el ejercicio( como q ya escribí mucho esa palabra xD)

Kimiko no le hizo caso y diciendo que todo aquello era estúpido se fue a dormir.

Después de que todos terminaran, menos Kim, se fueron a dormir, pero el dragón del viento no podía ya que estaba muy preocupado por Kimiko... por su Kimiko.

Rai: - No pienso quedarme aquí, debo ir a hablar con ella está muy extraña – se levantó rápidamente y fue a la "habitación" de la chica( si es que se les puede llamar habitaciones a esas cosas P), pero no sin antes haberse cerciorado de que todos estuvieran dormidos.

Kim: - Quién demonios se cree ese viejo??!!! Mi padre acaso!!!

Rai: - Estás despierta Kim?? – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Kim: - Siiii... – simulando un bostezo.

Rai: - Puedo pasar??

Kim: - Claro Rai, solo espérame un segundo - se arregló el pelo y se desabrochó un poco el pijama – jajaja, aquí empieza mi plan para vengarme de ellos – dijo en voz baja.

Rai: - Dijiste algo???

Kim: - No nada...que ahora puedes pasar.

Cuando Raimundo entró de inmediato se sonrojó al ver a Kimiko, se veía tan hermosa y...(para él xD) sexy.

Kim: - Que te pasa Rai – se acercó un poco a él de forma seductora, cosa que hizo que él se sonrojara aún más.

Rai: - Es solo que te vez muy...

Kim: - Sexy? – al decir esto se acercó mucho más a él, sus cuerpos estaban rozándose cada vez más, Raimundo no aguantó y agarró a Kimiko por la cintura, empezó a besarla apasionadamente en el cuello y en los labios( si tampoco es de palo el chico xD). Kim simplemente lo seguía, su plan ya estaba dando resultado.( bueno el d HB)

Rai: - Sabes Kim – casi sin dejar de besarla – ya no aguanto más!

Kim: - Solo continúa y hagámoslo emocionante – dijo sacándoles la polera a Raimundo y empezando a desabrocharse el pijama de una forma que hacia que Raimundo se derritiera – hazlo ya!!! Yo tampoco quiero esperar más!! – le sacó los pantalones muy rápido para después seguir besándole en el cuello y el pecho.

Rai: - Espera!!! – se alejó rápidamente y se puso los pantalones – quién eres tu???

Kim: - Que te pasa!! Es que acaso ya no me quieres...( - lo besó a la fuerza, pero este se la sacó de encima inmediatamente.

Rai: - Yo quería a Kim, y tu no eres ella, no eras así Kimiko, que te paso??

Kim: - Nada simplemente me di cuenta de que ustedes no eran lo que yo necesitaba.

Rai: - Que te hicieron mientras estuviste afuera???

Kim: - Vamos!! Que me puede haber pasado, lo que pasa es que tu eres un aguafiestas.

Rai: - Eso es mentira, además desde que llegaste haz estado muy rara.

Kim: - Eso no es... ahhhhhh... Rai ayúdame!!!!! – luego de gritar y agarrarse la cabeza desesperadamente por el dolor, se desmayó.

Rai: - Kimiko, despierta!!!!!! que tienes??? despierta por favor!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Perdon x la tardanza, no fue problema de inspiracion, si incluso ia tenia escrito en un cuaderno lo q iba a hacer, el problema fue falta de tiempo para pasarlo al compu, weno espero q les haya gistado el cap+ vale tard q nunk no???(q mala excusa t inventas)**

**Tambien kero agradcer a los q me pusieron reviews y q me animaron a actualizar, aunke el cap este un poco corto, tratare de actualizar en la medida q pueda, pro ahora no les rpometo nada.**

**Cuidense too y espero q les haya gustado mi historia, bye**


End file.
